


De la A a la Z

by Buck_Rogers, Violet_Lesage



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Evanstan - Freeform, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-09-13 04:21:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 16,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9106426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buck_Rogers/pseuds/Buck_Rogers, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violet_Lesage/pseuds/Violet_Lesage
Summary: Sebastian y Chris no se conocieron en el set de CATFA. Esta es la historia de su breve encuentro durante el colegio.Regalo de Cumpleaños de nuestra querida María ZúñigaDel grupo Evanstan Esp





	1. A por Ansiedad

—¡Vamos Stan! No estamos aquí para esperarte todo el día ¡Corre!

Sebastian trató de erguirse de nuevo, pero sus manos parecían adheridas a sus rodillas mientras trataba de llenar sus pulmones de aire. Era consciente de que había engordado bastante en los últimos tiempos, pero más desde que su padrastro se había tomado un año sabático de NY para hacer cursos de reforzamiento e investigación en Boston. A Sebastian, con sus grandes ojos de un extraño azul, su acento europeo y la pubertad explotando en todo su cuerpo junto con unos kilos de más, le había golpeado de frente el cambio y aceptaba que se la pasaba mucho tiempo en McDonald's tratando de aplacar su ansiedad.

Gracias a eso sus manos se habían puesto rollizas, sus vientre se había redondeado y le había salido papada.

No que pudiera quejarse, al menos su cara no sufría exceso de grasa la mayor parte del tiempo. Y aprendería a desechar esos kilos de más tan pronto pudiera.

Se irguió totalmente en un acto de valentía y decidió que tenía suficiente energía para correr otro tramo de la pista antes de desmayarse. Al menos los chicos no tenían oportunidad de fastidiarlo aquí, todos estaban un poco menos agotados que él para reírse de sus formas redondas, la manera en que respiraba y hasta cómo eso podía salirle con ese fuerte acento en las inhalaciones más poderosas .Si fuera inglés estarían babeando a su alrededor, pero no, tenía que ser un bicho raro de Europa Oriental y venir a patinar sobre cada letra como si ser feo y gordo no fuera suficiente.

"Concéntrate Stan, el entrenador está mirándote, y si de verdad quieres ser actor, correr media pista será pan de cada día, tu puedes, sólo tienes que concentrarte..."

Y eso fue suficiente para que uno de sus pies se le atravesara al otro y Sebastian Stan, afligido adolescente de dieciséis años, terminara tendido sobre la arena roja de la pista de correr de aquella escuela pública a las afueras de Boston.

Mientras se daba la vuelta en el piso para mirar al cielo, intentaba no escuchar las risas de los chicos y las protestas de alarma de las chicas.

Al menos Sebastian siempre había sido popular con las chicas, como el hermanito menor o el cachorro abandonado.

—¡Levántate raro! — gritó uno de los chicos del grupo de los "populares".

—¡Das pena Stan! — gritó otro.

Las risas comenzaban a acercarse a él, al igual que la gruesa voz del entrenador que reclamaba el desvío de atención.

—¡Basta! — la voz firme silenció de tajo a los chicos. Chris Evans, jugador estrella del equipo de lacrosse, estudiante destacado de historia y prácticamente el líder de la manada, se abrió paso hasta llegar al agobiado castaño. Se agachó a su lado y le sonrió cuando al fin encontró sus ojos. —¿Estás bien?

—Sí, gracias — su lengua le jugó una mala pasada y no pudo decir nada más. Conocía a Evans, el chico cool del colegio (escuela, debía recordar) apasionado del arte y el teatro y semi estrella local porque se le conocía como el "príncipe encantado" desde que saliera en la publicidad de un juguete de moda.

Sebastian quería ser apuesto y fibroso como él, que las chicas lo tomaran en serio como a él. Pero Evans le sonreía con esos inmensos ojos azules de cachorro y Sebastian le soltó la mano sonrojándose.

—No les prestes atención — murmuró ayudándole a levantarse — necesitan atacar a alguien para sentirse superiores. Trataré de que te dejen tranquilo — le sonrió de nuevo y le palmeó el hombro — anda, una vuelta más y completas la tarea.

Sebastian era una persona tranquila y no le gustaba entrar en disputas inútiles con los demás, pero que el chico popular de la escuela le hablara con tal displicencia lo molestó —no me digas qué hacer. —susurró y procedió a salir de la pista e ir directo a los vestidores ¿Que se creía Evans?


	2. B por Bonitos Ojos

Chris aceleró el paso cuando vio el reloj y se dio cuenta que ya llevaba un minuto de retraso. En los últimos días, se había ganado el apodo de distraído por sus constantes desconexiones de la mayoría de conversaciones. También, por el hecho de estar siempre pendiente de los pasillos y los rincones, más que de cualquiera de las clases que estuviera recibiendo en ese momento. Nadie notó, por fortuna, cuál era la razón de fondo de su despiste. Porque tenía nombre, apellido y un adorable acento extranjero.

La confirmación de su dilema lo había tomado por sorpresa. Había pasado horas y horas pensando en cómo diablos había sucedido, pero al final tuvo que aceptar que las cosas a veces se daban sin un motivo y por tal razón, el que su corazón se acelerara cuando veía esos ojos de un azul tan especial ya no era tan horroroso. Aunque algunas personas lo consideraran un pecado.

Pero Sebastian era tan arisco que a veces realmente creía que el muchacho odiaba a todos los chicos de la escuela. No podía culparlo, la mayoría de ellos se mofaban de él y le hacían comentarios hirientes. Hasta él, al inicio, se había reído de su acento junto a su grupito de patanes, tan solo para asegurar esa posición de lobo alfa de la manada. Luego se dio cuenta de que había sido un completo idiota.

Le frustraba el que su intento de conversación hubiera salido tan mal. No sabía cómo podía acercarse al castaño y justo cuando tuvo la oportunidad en la clase de gimnasia, algo había dicho mal, porque el muchacho lo había visto con un dejo de ira. Menuda suerte.

Lo único que le quedaba ahora, era rogar para que su profesora del club de drama no lo castigara por llegar tarde de nuevo. A pesar de que la mayoría de los chicos populares alzaba una ceja ante su afición al teatro, no lo hostigaban y solían respetar el tiempo que le dedicaba al asunto.

—Evans, de nuevo tarde — la voz de su profesora lo sacó de su hilo de pensamiento y tuvo que parpadear dos veces para enfocar bien a todo el grupo de chicos frente a él... y a un par de ojos nuevos, bastante conocidos.

—Lo siento, me entretuve de más en matemática.

—Te lo creería si fuera cualquier otro curso — la profesora suspiró — siéntate ya. Estamos dándole la bienvenida a nuestro nuevo integrante: Sebastian Stan.

Chris sonrió y aplaudió junto al resto de chicos. Era adorable el ligero sonrojo que pintaba las mejillas del muchacho. Su suerte sin duda estaba dando un giro: estando en el club de drama, junto a Sebastian, tenía muchas más oportunidades de hablarle y conocerlo.

—Bien, ya todos tienen su copia del guión, comencemos a leerlo.

La nueva obra de la escuela pintaba interesante. Pero para Chris, era más interesante, levantar la vista a escondidas y fijarla en las expresiones de Sebastian. Cómo se concentraba en lo leído, cómo parecía repasar los diálogos con un ligero movimiento de carnosos labios, cómo en algunas partes esos labios eran mordidos y quedaban brillantes y más rojos. Por enésima vez se preguntó si serían tan suaves como parecían. Algunas veces debía bajar rápidamente la mirada cuando el castaño también le veía. Sonrió cuando lo sorprendió un par de veces, maldiciendo internamente por ser tan obvio. ¿Y si Sebastian lo notaba?, ¿y si lo rechazaba? Un suspiro se escapó de su aliento y Scarlett lo codeó. Bien, era oficial. Si su mejor amiga notaba su desvarío, era porque estaba realmente perdido.

—Vamos a formar parejas para leer los diálogos, y como esto no es ciencia, escojan ustedes mismos —dijo la señorita Roberts y Sebastian quiso darse un golpe en la frente, no conocía a nadie allí y el Señor Popular no dejaba de observarlo, lo ponía muy incómodo de hecho.

Todos los chicos comenzaron a escoger a sus parejas habituales, Scarlett alzó una ceja cuando vio a Chris levantarse de su lado y caminar hacia el chico nuevo.

—¿Es en serio? — murmuró cruzándose de brazos.

—Sí — se encogió de hombros y no tardó en llegar frente al castaño. Sonrió un poco nervioso y carraspeó. — Hola Sebastian... bienvenido — extendió su mano.

"Cielos ¿qué quiere este tipo?" Pensó pero de todas maneras tomó la mano ofrecida, sus padres le habían enseñado a ser educado y aunque Evans lo aterrara no actuaría diferente —Chris Evans, ¿verdad? —y su lengua le jugó una mala pasada a su acento ¿por qué tenía que hablar?

—Así es, creo que no nos habíamos presentado de manera correcta — estrechó con firmeza la mano del castaño y anotó mentalmente que la piel era en efecto, muy suave al tacto. —Es bueno ver caras nuevas en el club, ¿siempre te ha gustado la actuación? — se sentó a su lado y abrió el libreto.

—Podría decir que si...—Sebastian no hablaría de su breve paso por el cine europeo a los diez años, pero tampoco quería ser descortés —el teatro me ayuda a reforzar mi memoria —odiaba hablar de más, tan puntualmente y remarcando los pronombres, pero eso dejó de importar cuando Evans se pegó más a él, mucho más, tanto que sintió que su espacio personal era violentado por ese muslo pegado al suyo y ese brazo sobre el propio.

Podría imaginar cosas, pero no creía que fuera una buena idea.

—Bien, pongámosla a prueba — sonrió pasando su brazo por los hombros del castaño — acá... la escena es de amigos de la infancia compartiendo un secreto — señaló el libreto — tratemos de hacerla a la primera.

Sebastian tragó y luego fijó sus ojos en las hojas en su regazo, Evans tenía la mirada azul más bonita que hubiese visto, más que la de cualquier chica —¿Quién serás tú?

Sentía que el pesado abrazo lo hundía en su silla, el calor del otro cuerpo entraba hasta en sus huesos y el chico era tan maduro que a pesar de su ropa grande y a la moda, usaba una fuerte colonia para adultos, Seb ya no sabía si quería ser como él, o de hecho, estar con él...

Como amigos, claro está...

—John — contestó despeinando un poco sus cabellos — el rebelde — sonrió. Le encantaba ver esa cara un tanto roja del castaño, cómo inconscientemente mordía sus labios carnosos y acomodaba sus gafas en reflejo casi nervioso. Su marcado acento sólo lo hacía más atractivo y por un momento deseó sacarlo de allí, llevarlo a tomar un café y descubrir todo de él.

—Seré Mike entonces —Sebastian se levantó y se puso en una posición con las piernas abiertas y comenzó a leer sus párrafos lejos de Evans y lo confuso que lo ponía. La clase de la señora Roberts iba a ser una tortura. 


	3. C por Chris me encanta

Le habían quitado las gafas y las chicas estaban en ese momento turnándoselas para ver si Sebastian tenía aumento. Su fachada había caído.

—No las necesitas Seb, ¿por qué tienes que usar esos lentes tan feos?

El chico se encogió de hombros mientras una de sus compañeras se ponía el objeto sobre la cabeza, no quería confesar que las gafas cubrían la mitad de su fea cara y le era más fácil interactuar de esa forma con las personas. —Y tus ojos son preciosos, Seb, ¿cómo es posible que quieras ocultarlos? Quiero pestañas como las tuyas. —Eso se lo decía Caroline. Su compañera en el laboratorio de química. Los colores subían en las mejillas de Sebastian.

—¿Podrías devolvérmelas? —Preguntó con suavidad y ellas empezaron a debatir sobre si entregarlas o romperlas. Sebastian estaba por quejarse cuando Chris entró en la cafetería con sus compañeros del equipo de Lacrosse y quiso meterse bajo la mesa. Lo bueno era que no lo había visto, y Seb se preguntó, no por primera vez, si su madre tenía razón y era gay.

Eso lo tenía pensativo desde días atrás, no que lo preocupara demasiado, lo habían criado para creer que podía ser quien deseara, pero le preocupaba la forma en que la gente podría verlo si descubrían que también le gustaban los chicos. Bueno, no los chicos, era ese tal Evans. Chris lo tenía de un hilo desde que empezara a mirarlo, a determinarlo y luego a hablarle. No podía negar que esos inmensos ojos azules y de pestañas larguísimas movían algo muy dentro de él.

La atención de uno de los chicos más populares le gustaba pero lo incomodaba al mismo tiempo. Era una sensación extraña, y ahora, mirándolo desde el otro lado de la cafetería, Sebastian se dio cuenta de que prefería tener su atención a no tenerla.

"Me gusta, a pesar de su tonto cabello liso y partido por la mitad, me gusta, ese Evans me gusta mucho"

Y luego perdió el aliento por varios segundos mientras su rubor se convertía en helaje y fue a recolocarse las gafas, no estaban. Y no estarían por el resto del día, Las chicas habían decidido que se veía mucho mejor sin ellas y las habían decomisado bajo pena de romperlas.

Sebastian quiso llorar.

Chris despeinó sus cabellos y rió ante los comentarios de sus amigos, mientras su mirada comenzaba a escanear la cafetería en búsqueda de su rumano favorito. Cuando lo encontró, sonrió y tras disculparse con los chicos, caminó hasta llegar a la mesa del castaño, sentándose frente a él.

—Hey — dijo quitando los protectores de sus codos — ¿has comido ya?, ¿está bueno el menú de hoy? porque muero de hambre.

"¿Qué quieres de mi Evans?" Se preguntó cuando la mesa se quedó en silencio alrededor de ambos. —Comí algo de gelatina —Murmuró y le pasó su bandeja a Chris, no lo había hecho jamás, pero en ese momento le pareció lo más apropiado, ofrecerle una ofrenda de paz a ese precioso dios adolescente.

—Mmm... está buena — dijo saboreando un bocado — pero... quizá... — observó hacia todos lados — ¿qué dices si nos saltamos clase y vamos a comer algo delicioso? Yo invito.

Una de las chicas lanzó una exclamación y ahí se dio cuenta de que todos prestaban atención en la mesa —Sebastian... —dijo una con voz de advertencia, sí, lo sabía, estaba en problemas.

—No creo que sea una buena idea Chris. —Quiso sus gafas en ese momento más que nunca.

—Anda... ¿por qué no? el señor Green se duerme a mitad de clase, no notará nuestra ausencia.

Sebastian se mordió el labio y miró hacia todos lados, las chicas lo miraban con el ceño fruncido, la verdad es que si le preguntaran si quería ir con Chris, no podría negarlo, moría por estar un rato con él, le gustaba hablar de sus cosas y temas extraños, y de música. A ambos les encantaba la música.

La verdad es que Chris Evans le gustaba, le encantaba a Sebastian Stan.

—Está bien, Evans, pero sólo porque el profesor no tendría ni idea de que no estaremos allí.   


	4. D por ¿Dices que seremos amigos?

Bien, había logrado sacarlo del escrutinio de todo el cuerpo estudiantil. Había logrado invitarlo al fin a comer. ¿Eso contaba como una cita? Lo cierto es que moría de nervios y se pateó mentalmente por no tomarse el tiempo de darse una ducha y arreglarse apropiadamente. Iba como todo un macho alfa sudoroso tras su práctica, tratando de cortejar al interesante y arisco rumano que había poblado sus fantasías adolescentes de una manera avasallante. Pero, por otro lado (pensó) lo mejor era ser espontáneo, no dar demasiado de qué hablar. Si se hubiera presentado en esa mesa todo galante y perfumado, todos hubieran asumido lo obvio: Chris Evans tenía “algo” por Sebastian Stan.

 

Sacudió su cabeza y esperó paciente a que la cajera le entregara la mega orden pedida. Sebastian lo esperaba en una butaca ancha, haciendo pedazos entre sus manos una servilleta. Chris sonrió. Sí, quizá estaba tan nervioso como él. Era una buena señal, ¿no? 

 

—Bien, espero que hayas guardado un espacio porque he pedido lo mejor de lo mejor — sentenció llegando. Pensó en sentarse al lado del castaño, pero lo pensó mejor y se sentó en la butaca frente a él. Había notado que Sebastian se ponía más a la defensiva si invadían su espacio personal. — ¿Dijiste que te gustaban las papas fritas? — colocó una bandeja llena frente a él.

 

—Gracias —Su tono de voz fue entre asombrado, agradecido y a la defensiva. Vió los movimientos de Evans mientras se acomodaba, con su sonrisa de anuncio de publicidad y su cabello a la moda, liso y partido por la mitad. Dejó los auriculares de su Walkman en su cuello y siguió sonriendo a Sebastian como si se conocieran de siglos, Sebastian realmente no quería saber. 

 

—Mmm, esto está muy bueno — dijo mordiendo su hamburguesa — y dime Seb... ¿alguna de esas chicas en la mesa está rondándote?

 

Sebastian apenas logró contener la tos sin morir en el intento, bebió de su CocaCola y miró a Chris —¿Qué te importa? 

 

—Wow, wow... sólo preguntaba — sonrió travieso — vi que te molestaban quitándote las gafas, me dio curiosidad — comió una papa sin despegar sus ojos del rostro de Sebastian — aunque debo agradecerles... definitivamente te ves bien sin ellas.

 

El chico de ojos gris turquesa miró hacia el frente tratando de contener sus nervios y mordiendo otra de sus papas —No, en serio Evans, ¿que te importa? No somos amigos, y además de Drama no tenemos otras clases, ¿soy una clase de experimento o algo? 

 

—No, no eres ningún experimento — Chris bebió un poco de su soda y desvió la mirada hacia la ventana — es sólo que me pareces un chico muy interesante, tenemos algunas cosas en común, aparte del club de drama, la música por ejemplo — volvió a girar el rostro para verlo — por eso quiero que seamos amigos.

 

—¿Amigos?—Sebastian repitió como idiota y luego su corazón se cerró un poco, claro, amigos, era un experimento del chico popular, y nada más, ¿por qué tenía esos sueños ridículos en los que incluso se besaban? Sebastian miró esos rojos labios un momento y se mordió los propios. —En mi antigua escuela en New York, los chicos populares no se hacen amigos de los nerds con acento como yo. 

 

—Pues qué aburrido suena Nueva York — sonrió más jugando con la pajilla de su refresco — acá el chico popular puede hacerse amigo de quien quiera. Además... — se mordió el labio intencionalmente al ver la mirada de Sebastian sobre su boca — creo que tu acento es... genial.

 

El otro chico no pudo contener una suave risita — eres el primero que me dice algo así. Los demás se burlan de mis “Erres” y mi mala gramática. 

 

—Se burlan porque nunca sonarán tan sofisticados como tú — acercó su mano y jugó con los dedos de Sebastian, peleándose por una papa — y lo digo en serio. Suenas como un caballero extranjero dispuesto a conquistar esta tierra — sonrió — creo que por eso las chicas están tan insistentes.

 

Sebastian alejó la mano de los dedos de Chris como si quemara, lo observó con precaución de nuevo y trató de ocultar su rostro rechoncho de Chris y sus ojos de cielo límpido. Necesitaba su gafas. —para ser el chico popular de la escuela, no sabes muy bien lo que desean las chicas. Y no soy sofisticado, sólo soy yo.

 

Chris sonrió aún más y retiró su mano jugando con los dedos sobre la mesa. — Las chicas son... complicadas. Quizá tienes razón, no estoy muy al tanto de lo que quieren...pero te ven con ojos tiernos y eso es peligroso — bebió otro poco de soda y observó las manos de Seb, bajo la mesa alejadas de su alcance— ¿puedo preguntar por qué te molesta tanto que te toquen?

 

—¿Quien lo dice? —su tono volvió a tener ese dejo de agresión. Chris sacaba eso de él.

 

—Tus manos bajo la mesa y esa mirada de gatito asustado — suspiró —relájate... no pienso hacerte daño Sebastian, tampoco pienso burlarme de ti ni ese tipo de cosas que hacen los “chicos populares”. De verdad quiero ser tu... amigo.

 

Los ojos gris turquesa lo observaron un momento, luego se encogió de hombros: —si eso quieres, por mí está bien. Pero así no son las cosas, Evans. Tú mismo lo dijiste, no le agrado a los otros chicos —tomó una papita y la masticó con amargura.

 

—Bueno, ese es problema de ellos — terminó su hamburguesa y tras una pausa añadió — a mí me gustas — carraspeó y bebió un sorbo de su soda — es decir... me agrada pasar tiempo contigo y sin duda eres uno de los mejores en el club.

 

Sebastian se quedó observándolo un momento, su cabello castaño claro, sus ojos grandes y azules y su sonrisa un poco torcida —¿Dices que seamos amigos? ¿amigos, de verdad?

 

—Sí... eso precisamente — le sonrió coqueto y le guiñó un ojo — ¿qué dices? — extendió su mano y la dejó allí, esperando por la del muchacho — ¿amigos de verdad?

 

Sebastian tomó la otra mano por cortesía y la dejó allí encogiéndose de hombros porque pronto Evans caería de su nube. 

 


	5. E por Eres Insistente

—Entonces, ¿es cierto que andas de amigo con ese raro extranjero?

 

Chris secó sus cabellos con la toalla mientras alzaba una ceja y veía a uno de sus compañeros de Lacrosse.

 

—Se llama Sebastian — dijo serio — y sí, somos amigos.

 

—Era cuestión de tiempo que comenzara a mezclarse con esa gente nerd — dijo otro — mira que creíamos que te habías unido al club de drama por esa bella rubia... ¿cómo es que se llama?

 

—Scarlett — dijo el otro — muy linda pero bastante mojigata, ¿no?

 

—Realmente son detestables cuando se ponen a hablar así — Chris sacó su camiseta y la colocó luego de echarse desodorante — siempre les he pedido que respeten a la que posiblemente es mi mejor amiga.

 

—De verdad Evans — el chico moreno azotó la puerta del casillero en el gimnasio — si no fueras tan bueno en el campo hace mucho tiempo que te hubiera dado una paliza.

 

—Como si pudieras ganarme — sonrió con suficiencia — los veo luego.

 

Salió de allí lo más rápido que pudo. A veces realmente creía que los chicos en el equipo podrían rebelarse y volverlo escoria de la escuela. Pero tenía la ventaja de ser el capitán y mejor jugador, también era bueno defendiéndose. No le someterían tan fácilmente.

 

—Hola — Scarlett le encontró en el pasillo rumbo al salón donde se reunían a ensayar — ¿listo para audicionar?

 

—¿Es hoy? — suspiró — me temo que no audicionaré... no he estudiado mucho el parlamento.

 

—Pero si siempre estás ensayando con ese muchacho... ¿Sebastian? — la rubia sonrió — lo has acaparado, no es justo.

 

—¿Acaparado? — la empujó suavemente — es un buen elemento, logramos improvisar y enriquecer las escenas...

 

—Pues pareciera que no te concentras en las escenas Evans — le dio un golpecito en la frente — trata de no verlo tan fijamente... a veces te ves demasiado creepy.

 

Chris se puso completamente rojo, con la boca abierta, intentando decir algo.

 

—Sí, claro que me di cuenta — Scarlett le sonrió y le guiñó un ojo — está bien... estás prácticamente suicidándote socialmente, pero... es lindo. Y no, no diré nada — llegaron al salón y la rubia abrió la puerta — trata de ser más discreto, a veces creo que tendré que darte un pañuelo para la baba que cae cada vez que...

 

—Ok, ok, entendí — Chris se sonrojó más y le hizo cosquillas a la chica para callarla.

 

Scarlett dio un pequeño chillido y notó la mirada de Sebastian sobre ellos. Se la devolvió con una sonrisita traviesa mientras buscaba su asiento.

 

Tal vez era una idiotez, pero un ramalazo de fastidio invadió a Sebastian y sin pensarlo mucho se dirigió hacia Chris caminando rápidamente antes de arrepentirse, su mano extendida, tratando de camuflar la profunda curiosidad que le provocaba el secreto entre esos dos —Rómpete una pierna, Evans. 

 

—Tú también Stan — apretó esa mano y le guiñó un ojo — estoy seguro que serás un duro rival a vencer.

 

—Esfuércense chicos — Scarlett los rodeó con sus brazos — porque yo conseguiré el protagónico femenino y sería genial tener a cualquiera de ustedes como mi galán — les dio a ambos un beso en la mejilla y luego se perdió hacia una esquina con el resto de chicas.

 

Chris sonrió y no pudo evitar notar el ligero shock en la cara de Sebastian.

 

—Es así de intensa siempre — la excusó — pero es una buena chica... la mayor parte del tiempo.

 

Sebastian se tocó la mejilla, maravillado sus ojos la siguieron entre el ruidoso grupo femenino.

 

—Hey, no te distraigas — Chris se acercó y lo dijo en su oreja, aprovechando que el resto de miembros del club parecía demasiado metido en sus libretos.   
  


Los ojos de Sebastian observaron a Chris, grandes, redondos y dilatados, su mano no abandonó su mejilla. —Es una chica... — murmuró sin darse cuenta su otra mano se apoyó en el pecho del otro chico, sus cuerpos muy cerca.

 

Chris casi tragó saliva y entreabrió sus labios observando los rojos y carnosos de Sebastian. Sus manos fueron sin dudar hacia el rostro de Sebastian, quitándole las gafas.

 

—¿Ves? rompecorazones — sonrió — audiciona sin estos... 

 

Sebastian se mordió los labios, su atención total en Chris, el rubor en sus mejillas —no creo que sea una buena idea, Chris, por favor… —su voz casi suplicante en la relativa oscuridad del auditorio.

 

—Deja que vean esos ojos cautivadores — susurró de nuevo, acercándolo más hacia una esquina al ver que comenzaban con la audición — no podrán decirte que no — se dio cuenta de lo cerca que estaban y decidió separarse un poco antes de hacer la locura que cruzó su cabeza: en esa penumbra, podría acercarlo más y besarlo.

 

—Devuélvemelos… —susurró de nuevo, suplicante, de espaldas a los estudiantes sobre el escenario. 

 

Chris suspiró y volvió a colocarlos suavemente sobre su rostro. Casi aprovechó para dejar una fugaz caricia en las mejillas y orejas.

 

—Listo, de nuevo en su sitio — le sonrió y se alejó otros pasos — vamos, está por comenzar.

 

Sebastian se acomodó los lentes y fue por su libreto luchando contra el sentimiento de abandono que Chris le provocó con su acción. Algo había pasado allí pero no sabía qué.

 

La audición comenzó con las chicas, así que todos los chicos se sentaron y observaron cómo cada una daba lo mejor de sí. Chris sin embargo, no tenía la mirada en el escenario. La tenía fija en la nuca de Sebastian, que se había sentado frente a él. ¿Qué iba a hacer? sentía que era demasiado obvio, pero no podía evitarlo. Cada vez que el rumano entraba en un salón o estaba cerca de él, sus ojos no podían dejar de observar cada pequeño detalle de su piel. Como el pequeño camino de cabello que se perdía y dejaba una piel de apariencia tan tersa que Chris casi quiso estirar la mano y tocarla. Y justo hacía unos minutos, ¿acaso no había casi palpado en su imaginación el darle un beso?, ¿sin importarle la gente alrededor?

 

Suspiró y se obligó a leer rápidamente el libreto. Partes en su memoria venían a pedazos, pero sabía que no estaba en su mejor forma. Alzó la vista cuando los aplausos se dirigieron hacia Scarlett. Sonrió: estaba seguro que ella sería la protagonista.

 

—Bien, ahora van los chicos — la señora Roberts se giró y observó a los cuatro — ¿listos?

 

Asintieron. El primero en pasar fue el más joven de los cuatro, un chico demasiado nervioso para poder dejar a un lado su sudor. Chris suspiró y caminó lentamente cuando fue llamado al escenario. Subió sin demasiada ceremonia y comenzó su parlamento. Olvidó varios diálogos que pudo improvisar, pero la alzada ceja de la señora Roberts le confirmó lo obvio: no querían nada sacado de la manga.

 

—Gracias Chris — dijo cuando el rubio terminó — ¿Sebastian?

 

“Respira Stan” se acomodó las gafas lo mejor que pudo y estrujó el libreto entre sus dedos. Recitó sus líneas en perfecto orden y después de unos minutos soltó sus miembros, elevó su voz y empezó a sentir lo que su personaje decía. Relajándose al fin. 

 

Chris no pudo apartar la mirada y sonrió cuando sus compañeros estallaron en aplausos. Él también aplaudió y le sonrió al castaño cuando sus ojos se encontraron. 

 

—Bien, muchas gracias por todo chicos, anunciaré mañana mi decisión.

 

Scarlett se acercó a Chris y haló de él para ir al encuentro de Sebastian.

 

—Lo has logrado Stan — dijo la rubia — estoy segura que vas a conseguirlo — enganchó su brazo al del castaño y apretó a ambos chicos — ahora caballeros, me escoltarán a casa.

 

Chris rió y observó al sonrojado Sebastian.

 

—Eres muy bueno Seb.

 

—Gracias. —no pudo ocultar su sonrisa y se irguió cuan alto era, orgulloso de ir con chicos tan bellos. No se mentía, eso no cambiaría su estatus pero por un momento se sintió muy bien.

 

Salieron de la escuela y Scarlett decidió engancharse solamente al brazo de Sebastian, comentándole ya sus ideas para sus protagónicos. Chris iba un paso atrás, como si fuera un guardaespaldas y suspiró al observarlos. Claro que los protegería, eran sus dos personas más importantes. Caminó en silencio todo el trayecto hasta llegar a casa de Scarlett, donde la rubia volvió a besarlos a ambos en la mejilla antes de desaparecer como el torbellino que era tras la puerta.

 

—No te dejará dormir en semanas — Chris le observó casi riendo — es una perfeccionista.

 

—Da un poco de miedo también. —sus ojos turquesa fijos en la puerta, tratando de esquivar la mirada de Chris, estaban solos de nuevo y la tarde daba paso a la noche… Sebastian quería irse pronto a casa, de preferencia solo. 

 

—Lo harás perfecto — pasó su brazo por los hombros del castaño y comenzó a caminar de nuevo con él — anda, te acompaño a casa.

 

El castaño se detuvo en seco, su labio inferior de nuevo torturado entre sus dientes. 

 

—¿Hum? — Chris alzó una ceja y observó lo tenso que estaba el chico — ¿sucede algo?

 

—Puedo ir solo desde aquí, no tienen que verte conmigo Chris. 

 

El rubio parpadeó unos segundos y se rascó la cabeza.

 

—No... ¿no quieres que te vean conmigo? — alzó su brazo olfatéandose — ¿es porque huelo mal?

 

Sebastian no pudo evitar reír. —Haz lo que quieras Evans. —y con eso, empezó a caminar a su casa. 

 

—¿De verdad? — lo siguió y sonrió al ver lo rosadas que se ponían sus orejas — entonces custodiaré tu llegada a casa. Es tarde y podrían raptar al protagonista y entonces ¿qué haríamos?

 

—Podrían raptar también al suplente principal— lo retó en broma, mirándolo a los ojos sonriente. 

 

—Con gusto me sacrifico — metió las manos en sus bolsillos y caminó a su lado calle abajo. El atardecer caía de manera preciosa y Chris no pudo evitar suspirar.

 

—¿Evans? — Murmuró el chico tratando de igualar los largos pasos del rubio.

 

—¿Sí? — caminó un poco más despacio.

 

—Si somos amigos, ¿me dirías qué pasó en la audición? La verdad, porque ambos sabíamos las líneas. 

 

Chris bajó la mirada y el rubor no tardó en subir a sus mejillas. ¿Qué podía responder a eso? si le decía la verdad, estaba casi seguro que el chico no volvería a hablarle por raro. Pero... parte de ser amigos era ser sinceros... ¿o no?

 

—La verdad — repitió mordiéndose ligeramente el labio — bueno... aunque hemos ensayado ese libreto decenas de veces, nunca... nunca le puse demasiada atención a los diálogos.

 

Sebastian se detuvo, sus ojos de nuevo agrandados, sus cejas juntas —pensé que estabas interesado de verdad en actuar Evans —no pudo evitar recriminarle. —pense que era serio, no un juego y que competía con el mejor. 

 

—No es un juego — Chris se detuvo también y se giró para observarlo — siempre ha sido mi pasión, es sólo que esta vez... — bajó la mirada y sus mejillas se colorearon — me distraje... demasiado.

 

—Mentira Evans, tú nunca te distraes, te he visto en tus partidos de lacrosse, trazas tu objetivo y tú solo…. Pfffff  vas por él.

 

—Eso es porque tú no estás en el campo de juego — y su boca fue más rápida que su cerebro. Apretó la cinta de su maletín y sintió cómo su rostro se incendiaba.

 

Los ojos azules se estrecharon, abrió la boca varias veces y las cerró otras tantas —lo siento Chris. 

 

—No, está bien — sonrió observando su zapato — en la próxima audición me enfocaré más — alzó al fin sus ojos y se forzó a no poner una mala cara. Se sentía como un idiota.

 

Sebastian no quería insistir más, no estaba seguro de que su inglés hubiese llegado aún al nivel de perfección que Chris demandaba. —la otra audición será a muerte Evans. 

 

—Puedes apostarlo Stan — se relajó un poco y volvió a caminar a su lado — eres un digno rival.

 

—No vale la pena si no das todo de ti. —murmuró con suavidad y se mordió el labio.

 

—Prometo que daré lo mejor — se detuvo y lo tomó suavemente del brazo — Sebastian... lo siento si te defraudé. Sé que pasaste tiempo conmigo y... no quiero que creas que fue en vano, es sólo que... — observó los carnosos labios — yo…

 

Quiso hablar pero Chris lo miraba intensamente y Sebastian tenía la sensación de que algo muy importante estaba sucediendo sin que él se enterase. 

 

Chris tomó aire y le sonrió, acomodándole un cabello que el viento soltó de manera caprichosa.

 

—Eres una dulce distracción.

 

—¿Chris? —murmuró con suavidad, en su sueño, donde Chris lo besaba, le hablaba con un tono parecido.

 

Sebastian quiso llorar. 

 

El rubio se acercó, empujándole ligeramente hacia uno de los callejones entre las casas, fuera de la vista de la gente. Aunque a esa hora, aquella calle era bastante desierta. Justo cuando lo tenía casi acorralado contra una pared, a centímetros de sus labios, con esos ojos brillantes y asustados, volvió en sus cabales. ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo?

 

—Lo... lo siento — murmuró acariciando su mejilla y alejándose apenado — no debí... lo siento.

 

—Chris… —Sebastian se lamentó y no pudo contener un sollozo. Su mano regordeta secó con furia sus ojos. 

 

—Oh no, no llores — Chris sintió como si su interior se quebraba en pedacitos sólo de verlo llorar — lo siento... te asusté, lo sé... lo siento — no pudo hacer otra cosa que abrazarlo — lo siento... 

 

—No me toques. Sabía que era un estúpido juego para ti. —se quejó pero tampoco se alejó de Chris —deberías ser honesto y decirme cuánto apostaste con tus amigos — y Sebastian fue haciéndose más y más pequeño entre esos brazos. Odiándose porque anhelaba ese contacto, siempre, desde que viera por primera vez a Evans. 

 

Chris se tensó al escucharlo, pero no dudó en apartarse y observarle angustiado. Sabía que cualquier cosa que dijera no haría más que empeorar todo.

 

—Lo siento — murmuró por enésima vez — es sólo que... me gustas...  — mordió sus labios y tras un jadeo, se dio la vuelta y salió corriendo antes de verse más estúpido. 

  
Sebastian se quedó allí, sobre el césped del callejón de vallas de madera, bajo un árbol cargado de hojas y sus ojos no dejaban de derramar lágrimas mientras su cerebro repetía las palabras de Chris una y otra vez. 


	6. F por ¿Fiesta? ¡Yo no voy a Fiestas!

—Bien... si te entendí correctamente, metiste la pata.

 

Chris enterró la cabeza entre sus brazos sobre la mesa de la biblioteca.

 

—Tenías razón, soy un creepy.

 

—¿Lo besaste?

 

—Lo intenté.

 

—¿Se puso furioso?

 

—Creyó que era un juego... una apuesta con el resto de chicos.

 

—Y entonces le confesaste que te gustaba...

 

—No disecciones más la escena, por favor — bufó — soy un idiota.

 

—Sí, es parte de tus encantos — Scarlett sonrió —  cielos Chris, ¿si ya le dijiste por qué no simplemente lo buscas y le terminas de confesar lo que sientes?

 

—Porque de seguro cree que soy un raro y un idiota. Lo hice llorar Scarlett... ¿sabes lo mal que me siento?

 

—Debiste besarlo en ese momento — una risita salió de sus labios y suspiró — ok, haremos esto: lo invitaré a la fiesta del viernes. Le diré que quiero pasar tiempo con mi pareja teatral y sé que no se negará. Tú aparecerás en dicha fiesta, haré que te unas a la conversación, luego me desaparezco, tú lo tomas hacia el jardín y listo.

 

—¿Crees que la vida es una puesta en escena?

 

—La mayor parte del tiempo — sonrió — anda... arregla las cosas con él. Si no, sé que estarás de pésimo humor, bajarás rendimiento en tus juegos y vas a dejar de llegar al club.

 

—A veces creo que eres mi hermana psicótica perdida.

 

—Quizá lo sea, así puedo darte una patada en el trasero por ser idiota.

 

Le sacó la lengua y salió de la biblioteca buscando a su objetivo rumano. Sus rubios cabellos caían en ondas suaves por su espalda, captando la atención de los chicos en los pasillos. Entonces lo vio, encorvado en su casillero, con la misma nube negra sobre la cabeza, tal como estaba Chris.

 

—Hola Sebastian — saludó con energía — te he buscado toda la mañana, necesito un favor.

 

El chico quiso meterse él mismo entre el casillero, Scarlett era amiga de Chris, tal vez ya sabía y él sólo quería desaparecer —escucha Scarlett, yo, yo, yo sólo… — y no supo qué más decir. 

 

—¿Por qué pones esa cara? — la rubia le sonrió y posó sus manos sobre los hombros — escucha, habrá una fiesta este viernes en casa de Maddie, iremos muchas chicas y algunos de los chicos del club y quiero que seas mi pareja — jaló de él enganchándose a su brazo — quiero pasar tiempo contigo, tenemos que desarrollar mucha química para dar lo mejor de nosotros en esa obra, ¿no crees?

 

Sebastian sonrió y asintió, quiso preguntar si Evans estaría allí —No suelo ir a fiestas… —comentó, como si acabara de recordarlo. 

 

—Oh, siempre hay una primera vez — le guiñó un ojo — ¿necesitas que pida permiso a tus padres? porque seguramente regresaremos hasta el día siguiente.

 

—Puedo hacerlo yo ¿hasta el día siguiente? —estaba desconcertado, esas fiestas solían ser salvajes, o eso había escuchado...

 

—Oh sí, se pone muy intenso — sonrió y llegó a su clase — bien, ¿pasas por mí a las 8?

 

—Es una… cita.. —No sabía si preguntaba o afirmaba.

 

———————————————————

Chris pasó una mano por sus cabellos para arreglarlos otra vez. Suspiró y se puso la chaqueta, saliendo de casa a paso moderado. Iba nervioso, seguramente la fiesta ya había comenzado y todo mundo estaría ya emborrachándose. Scarlett le había pedido que llegara más tarde, para que Sebastian no estuviera nervioso y se relajara al no encontrarlo. Después de todo, el resto de la semana el castaño había estado evitándolo y él no había querido insistirle. ¿Realmente funcionaría esta vez?

 

—Bueno, es ahora o nunca Evans — dijo para sí, observando la casa donde decenas de adolescentes ya bailaban por todos lados.

 

Entró y saludó a los conocidos, escaneando por todos los rincones en busca de Sebastian o Scarlett. Algunas chicas querían entretenerlo más de la cuenta, pero pudo librarse de ellas de la manera más educada, hasta que observó a la rubia cerca del jardín. Sebastian estaba a su lado, viéndose un poco cohibido.

 

—Oh, ¡Chris! — llamó la rubia haciéndole señas. Él se acercó y sonrió, saludándola de beso.

 

—Hola Scarlett — su vista se desvió hacia Sebastian — hola Seb... ¿pasándola bien?

 

El castaño le sonrió con todos sus dientes y levantó su vaso de cerveza, sus ojos dilatados, su risa fácil, su cuerpo regordete más relajado. 

 

—Sí, a nuestro amigo parece gustarle la cerveza — la rubia sonrió un poco nerviosa y se acercó a Chris para susurrarle — ¿puedo encargártelo? me da miedo dejarlo solo y que alguno de los chicos le gaste una broma.

 

—No te preocupes — susurró Chris de vuelta, mientras Scarlett se despedía y salía hacia la cocina. El rubio sonrió y le dio un golpecito al vaso de Sebastian — oye, no es justo... yo quiero una también, ¿me dirás donde las sirven?

 

—¿Quieres ésta? —le sonrió y se la extendió con ambas manos, como una ofrenda, sus ojos fijos en Chris.

 

—Sí... creo que tú ya bebiste varias ¿no? — le sonrió aceptándola y dándole un sorbo, pasando su lengua en el borde del vaso — ¿por qué no salimos a que te dé un poco de aire?

 

Sus ojos habían estado siguiendo cada movimiento de Chris y lamió sus labios cuando el otro lo hizo, luego la oferta de salir llegó a sus oídos y sonrió muy grande ¿a donde no iría con Chris? —¿te gusta la cerveza? —le preguntó un poco bobamente. 

 

—Sí — pasó una mano por la cintura del castaño y lo condujo hacia una parte un tanto apartada, lejos del bullicio de la casa y vacía de otros adolescentes — ¿es tu primera vez bebiendo? — preguntó sonriendo al ver lo rojo que estaba y lo fácil que sonreía. No estaba para nada tenso, era como ver otro lado de Sebastian Stan.

 

—No lo recuerdo —rió de nuevo y su cuerpo navegó naturalmente hacia el de Chris, buscando contacto y la tibieza especial que tenía el otro chico —solo, no la bebas toda.

 

—Mmm... si sigues bebiendo, ¿qué haré luego contigo Sebby? — Chris le sonrió y pasó un brazo sobre sus hombros, pegándolo a sí — sé que esta semana no has querido hablar conmigo por lo que pasó — dijo viendo fijamente su vaso de cerveza — sé que crees que era una broma o una apuesta, pero no lo es — llevó sus ojos hacia el rostro del castaño — sé que sonará raro... y quizá no quieras hablarme luego de eso por considerarme un... extraño — se sonrojó un poco — pero... me gustas Seb.

 

Los ojos gris turquesa se agrandaron al mirar al otro chico —¿gustar, gustar? —susurró.

 

—Así es — Chris bebió un trago largo de la cerveza — gustar, gustar... por eso quise besarte — el rojo en su cara iba en aumento — pero luego te vi asustado y pensé, ¿qué demonios estoy haciendo? y he pasado toda la semana pensando que seguramente me odias por eso y créeme, pasé muchas noches pensando en por qué me sentía tan bien al verte y estando contigo y casi me ahogué en la tina, pero el punto es... — volvió a verlo a los ojos — me gustas... lo siento. Si no quieres volver a hablarme, lo entenderé, no voy a acercarme y...

 

—Soñé que me besabas, Chris… —lo interrumpió pero no se movió ni un centímetro. 

 

El rubio alzó las cejas y apretó el vaso de cerveza, casi derramándolo.

 

—¿E-en serio?

 

Sebastian asintió, sus mejillas muy rojas, y no era por el licor. Sólo podía observar los gestos en la preciosa cara de Chris mientras involuntariamente sus pestañas bajaban más y más. 

 

Chris sonrió ampliamente, su cara iluminada. No creyó que pudiera salir tan bien... ¿y si era porque Sebastian estaba un poco ebrio? no, Sebastian no podría mentirle, y menos si estaba un poco borracho, ¿no decía el dicho que los borrachos y los niños decían la verdad? Fuera como fuera, allí estaban, en aquel jardín, amparados por la noche, solos. Sólo un paso más...

 

—Seb — murmuró acariciándole la mejilla e inclinándose para buscar sus labios.

 

—¿Chris, Seb? — la voz de Scarlett saliendo al jardín los puso en alerta.

 

—¡No! —se quejó el castaño como si sintiera un dolor físico. La mano gordita se aferró a la chaqueta de Chris, su rostro dirigido al suelo. 

 

—Demonios — masculló Chris escuchando los pasos de la rubia acercándose. Rápidamente, alzó el rostro de Seb y le dio un beso en la mejilla, muy cerca a la comisura de sus labios — prometo raptarte luego...

 

—Chicos — Scarlett llegó justo cuando Chris se despegó un poco, bebiendo otro poco de cerveza — ¿todo bien?

 

—Sí, acá haciendo que Sebby respirara un poco de aire fresco antes de volver al viciado aire de la fiesta.

 

—Necesito un beso, digo, cerveza… — gimió Sebastian y se dirigió a tropezones a la casa. De verdad necesitaba más alcohol. 

 

Scarlett alzó una ceja, Chris se encogió de hombros y la rubia abrió la boca en asombro.

 

—¡Lo besaste!

 

—Iba a hacerlo, cuando tú interrumpiste.

 

La chica se mordió el labio y bajó la mirada.

 

—Lo siento, pensé que como tardabas tanto quizá estarían discutiendo y como Sebby ya estaba un poco ebrio podría salirse de control y...

 

—Quizá fue mejor — la tranquilizó Chris — si voy a besarlo, quiero que esté en sus cinco sentidos.

 

—Pues... se nota que realmente lo quiere — Scarlett sonrió pícara — vaya, vaya... esto sí que es un tema gordo, ¿no Evans?

 

—Ya pensaré en eso luego — dijo comenzando a caminar hacia la casa — iré a ver a dónde se fue a meter, no quiero que siga bebiendo o voy a tener que sacarlo cargado de aquí.

 

Sebastian había bebido dos vasos más entre su grupo de amigas del colegio y todos reían, luego por alguna extraña razón vio que Chris subía las escaleras en dirección a una habitación y decidió seguirlo, quería su beso a toda costa.

 

Riendo, sus amigas lo siguieron y lo tiraron sobre la cama, una le quitó los lentes y empezaron a alborotarle el cabello, canturreando sobre hacerlo ver lindo para que consiguiera algo de acción en esa fiesta.

 

En un momento dado, alguien se sentó sobre las gafas de Sebastian y todos soltaron la carcajada cuando levantaron los pedazos con cara de desconcierto —¡nunca más! — gritó el chico y ellas lo corearon mientras reían, se maquillaban y se peinaban.

 

Sebastian perdió la conciencia en algún momento, mientras murmuraba algo sobre que Chris lo había abandonado. 

 

Mientras tanto, el rubio seguía recorriendo la casa, buscando a Sebastian sin éxito. ¿En dónde se podría haber metido? revisó cada habitación, hasta que llegó a donde estaban todas las chicas. Gritaron al verlo y Chris casi sale disculpándose, cuando lo vio: tumbado sobre una almohada, totalmente ebrio y todo pintado.

 

—¡Qué demonios! — dijo apartando a las chicas no muy galantemente, levantando al mareado castaño — Seb... ¡Seb!

  
  


—¡Evans! Debes besarlo también — gritó una y se dirigió al chico rubio con un labial en las manos. Otra chica dejó de ponerle besos pintados en la mejilla a Sebastian (quien no se movió ni un milímetro) y rió dejando espacio para el rubio.

 

Chris sintió la rabia agolparse en su garganta y posiblemente lo transmitió con la fría mirada que le lanzó a la chica que traía el lápiz labial. La pobre se quedó helada a medio camino, mientras el rubio cargaba a un desmayado Sebastian lleno de pintura. — ¡Se acabó! — gruñó — él no es ningún tonto para que estén burlándose de él — comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta y les dedicó una última mirada fría — debería darles vergüenza...

 

Scarlett llegó a su encuentro y se alarmó cuando vio a Sebastian.

 

—Pero qué...

 

—¿Puedes ponerle mi chaqueta encima? — dijo el rubio quitándosela como pudo — voy a llevarlo a mi casa, está completamente ebrio.

 

—Oh, pobre Seb — la chica hizo lo que le pidieron — es mi culpa por dejarle beber tanto, debí tener más cuidado con él...

 

—Ya, ya está — Chris terminó de bajar las escaleras y apretó más al castaño entre sus brazos, mientras salían al frío de la calle. Afortunadamente, Chris no vivía muy lejos de allí — vamos a limpiarte Sebby, si llegas en este estado a tu casa, me temo que van a castigarte.

 

Sebastian no se movió cuando lo llevaban en vilo por la calle, ni cuando entró en casa de Chris, o lo subieron por las escaleras, o cuando lo posaron suavemente sobre una cómoda cama, sólo allí suspiró y su mano sujetó la almohada de Chris.

  
Sebastian siguió durmiendo feliz. 


	7. G por Gracias por Traerme a Casa

Chris bajó temprano las escaleras y su mamá ya estaba en la cocina preparando el desayuno.

 

—¿Y ese milagro que estés despierto tan temprano en un sábado?

 

—Bueno — rascó su cabeza pensando en cómo decirle que tenía a un amigo en su cuarto — anoche en la fiesta... había cerveza y...

 

—Trajo un amigo ebrio a casa — su hermano menor entró casual a la cocina. Chris le lanzó una mirada asesina mientras su madre alzaba una ceja.

 

—¿Es eso cierto? — Lisa lo apuntó con la espátula.

 

—Sí... pero es un chico nuevo en la escuela, primera vez que bebía, además las chicas lo agarraron de juego y lo pintaron todo...

 

Lisa suspiró y caminó hasta su hijo, colocándole una mano sobre el hombro.

 

—Sé cómo eres... nunca dejarías a un amigo tirado — caminó al fregadero y sirvió un vaso grande de agua. Luego sacó unas pastillas de un cajón — dale esto, le ayudará. En cuanto pueda que llame a su casa, no imagino la angustia de su madre al ver que no ha llegado.

 

—Gracias, lo haré — le dio un beso en la mejilla y volvió a subir a su habitación. Seb aún dormía abrazado a su almohada, y el cuadro de alguna manera lo enternecía. El castaño era demasiado lindo.

 

Se acercó lentamente, colocó el vaso en la mesita de noche y se recostó al lado del castaño, acomodándole los alborotados cabellos.

 

—¿Qué hora es? —preguntó Sebastian abriendo los ojos a la luz de la mañana.

 

—Las siete — contestó Chris sonriéndole — ¿cómo te sientes?

 

—¿Estoy soñando aún? —Balbuceó, confundido. 

 

El rubio sonrió más y se acercó otro poco, dándole una suave caricia en la mejilla.

 

—No, es real... tuve que rescatarte de esas chicas anoche.

 

Sebastian se dirigió hasta la voz de Chris, sus ojos cerrados, su boca seca, —Las chicas no son malas. No estaba en peligro.

 

Chris frunció el ceño.

 

—Sería bueno que vieras en el espejo cómo te dejaron — su mano acarició la mejilla aún pintada — se han pasado de la raya…

 

—No te molestes Evans, son buenas chicas, ninguna me ha tratado mal jamás. —Abrazó la almohada y sonrió muy cerca al codo de Chris.

 

—Mmm — trató de seguir enfadado, pero esa carita sonriente y perezosa lo desarmó — no tienes remedio — suspiró acomodándose mejor en la cama — ¿cómo está tu cabeza?, ¿duele?

 

Sebastian abrió muy lentamente sus ojos, su labio inferior siendo mordido, sólo pudo contemplar al otro chico en silencio, expectante, reverente… lleno de dudas.

 

—Seb — insistió Chris fijando su mirada en los hermosos ojos del chico — dime... traje agua y unas pastillas por si tienes dolor

 

—No mucho —Murmuró y ocultó su cara en la almohada. 

 

Chris rió bajito y se acercó más, pasando un brazo por la cintura del castaño.

 

—Eh, dormilón... necesito que llames a tu mamá para decirle que estás bien, que estás conmigo, ¿está bien? — sonrió ampliamente cuando los ojos enormes de Sebastian asomaron por entre la almohada — debe estar preocupada.

 

—Lo sé… debería irme ya, no quiero molestar a tu familia. 

 

—No eres molestia Seb — no retiró su mano de su cintura — de hecho... te ves tierno en mi almohada.

 

El chico volvió a morderse el labio y volvió a meterse en la almohada, los colores en sus mejillas.

 

—Además — Chris se acercó más — ¿no te dije que iba a raptarte?

 

Sebastian abrió mucho los ojos — ¿Estás raptándome?

 

—Bueno... repasemos un poco lo que pasó anoche — se acomodó mejor y colocó su cabeza a mílimetros de la de Sebastian — te rescaté de las chicas, te traje hasta mi casa, velé tu sueño y realmente no tengo intención de dejarte ir.

 

Sebastian abrió la boca para decir algo y luego la cerró, ¿Qué quería decir Chris con eso?

 

—Creo que aún estás medio dormido — sonrió Chris suspirando mientras se incorporaba — ¿quieres darte un baño? te prestaré ropa mientras lavamos la que traes, espero que le salga toda esa pintura.

 

Sebastian se levantó de un salto y quedó entre la cama y la ventana. — Gracias, Chris, ¿Evans? Pero creo que tienes razón, es mejor que me vaya a mi casa ahora mismo, — Se pasó la mano por la cara y gimió. Luego sacudió la cabeza y se dirigió a la puerta listo para salir.

 

—No voy a dejarte ir así — Chris lo detuvo con firmeza tomándolo del antebrazo — no seas necio. Tómate las pastillas, date un baño y lavaré tu ropa. Si llegas así a tu casa, dudo que te dejen volver a salir.

 

Sebastian lo miró a los  ojos sus gafas se habían ido y eso le causó más ansiedad— No, — Dijo y se soltó en un solo movimiento mientras abría la puerta. No tardó en hallar las escaleras y bajó a toda velocidad sin pensarlo demasiado, cuando se halló en el jardín de la casa, se detuvo, tal vez debió despedirse de todos allí dentro, pero no podía volver. Su estómago estaba apretado y su corazón latía muy rápido, Iba a desmayarse.

 

Scott estaba regando el jardín cuando lo vio salir de la casa. Parecía un animalillo encandilado en carretera. Definitivamente no se parecía en nada a los amigos que solía tener su hermano.

 

—¿Te perdiste? — gritó desde un costado al ver que el castaño se detenía dubitativo.

 

Los ojos gris turquesa lo observaron con espanto, ni siquiera llegó a negar, Sebastian echó a correr calle abajo, jadeando a pesar de su peso, fatigado, dolorido, no vio a nadie en el camino a su habitación, así que se tiró sobre su cama y empezó a llorar con el corazón desgarrado, que idiota había sido al mirar a Evans como un perro faldero. Un estúpido total cuando la noche anterior le había confesado que había soñado con que se besaban, él no iba a hacer nada al respecto y Sebastian había dejado su orgullo bajo los zapatos del chico popular.

 

Ni una fiesta más para él. Quería volver a Nueva York ese mismo día de ser posible.

 

***********************************************************************************************

—Más despacio — Scarlett masajeó su sien — ¿pasó qué?

 

—No lo sé, lo enfadé de nuevo — Chris caminaba de un lado a otro en el pasillo,cargando el pesado teléfono de disco — ¿podrías decirme lo que necesito saber?

 

—No tengo su dirección, él pasó por mí.

 

—Vamos, tú siempre sabes todo... o lo consigues.

 

—¿Y qué obtengo yo a cambio? — sonrió a través del teléfono — la información que solicitas tiene un alto precio Evans.

 

—Lo que quieras.

 

—Vaya... ni siquiera regateaste — se sentó en el borde de su cama — realmente te gusta ¿no?

 

—Necesito hablar con él, saber que llegó bien a su casa y... tratar de entender el por qué huyó así.

 

—Evans, Sebby es demasiado tímido, cualquier movimiento brusco de tu parte podría haberlo ahuyentado.

 

—Pues debo ir allí y averiguarlo.

 

—Está bien, ya sé qué quiero a cambio — dijo sonriendo.

 

—Suéltalo Scar...

 

—Hazlo especial — dijo la chica jugando con uno de sus dorados rizos — sé ese romántico que sé que existe dentro de ti. Sebby se lo merece.

 

Chris sonrió y suspiró a través del teléfono.

 

—Lo prometo.

 

************************************************************************************************

 

Scott dio otro sorbo a su batido y alzó una ceja. Chris se había dado una larga ducha, se había peinado, perfumado un poco y había agarrado parte de sus ahorros. Nunca lo había visto hacer algo así, ni siquiera por las pocas chicas que habían intentado ser sus novias. ¿Había aparecido la indicada? 

 

Frunció el ceño, aquello era poco probable. De ser así, la muchacha en cuestión ya hubiera andado pululando por toda la casa y en la escuela, y no era así. Sorbió otro poco y alzó la otra ceja: ¿y si no era una chica? De repente, el recuerdo de unos hermosos ojos asustados vino a su memoria y su sonrisa se hizo ancha, como una hiena.

 

—Vaya hermanito, ¿tienes una cita?

 

—¿Desde cuándo te interesa? — Chris volvió a arreglar sus cabellos.

 

—Desde que no he visto a ninguna chica rondándote... sólo a ese muchacho que trajiste a casa.

 

Chris se quedó helado y le observó con ojos como platos. Scott soltó una pequeña carcajada y comenzó a tararear un “lo sabía”, dando saltitos alrededor de su hermano.

 

—Oye Scottie, yo sé que no eres un soplón, pero sería muy bueno si mantienes esto lejos de oídos de mamá o papá...

 

—Tranquilo, no diré nada. ¿Acaso dijiste algo tú cuando me viste con Johnny?

 

—No, acordamos que eran confesiones que debían hacerse posteriormente.

 

—Bueno, aplica ahora el mismo acuerdo — le sonrió — aunque nunca pensé que podrías ser...

 

—Sólo me pasa con él — afirmó Chris — ningún otro... es decir, lo he analizado y ningún otro chico me parece atractivo y tan hermoso como él.

 

—Interesante — Scott terminó su batido — y puedo ver que realmente te gusta, ¿vas a llevarlo al cine o algo así?

 

—No precisamente — sonrió — creo que haré algo diferente.

 

—Bueno... buena suerte — le guiñó un ojo y volvió a reír — la necesitarás.

 

Chris suspiró y se dio un último vistazo en el espejo. Iba presentable, mejor aún que como había ido a la fiesta. Decidido, abrió la puerta y caminó rápidamente a la parada de autobús. Iba a hacer unas pocas paradas antes de llegar a casa de Sebastian.

 

***********************************************************************************************

 

Llevaba una caja grande de pizza, un litro de refresco y algunas otras cosas en una bolsa. Había llegado a la casa que Scarlett le había indicado — tras varias averiguaciones — y ahora estaba nervioso. ¿Y si Sebby no quería verle? Bueno, debía hacer el intento. Tocó el timbre y esperó ansioso, hasta que la figura de una mujer apareció en la puerta. Sin duda, era la madre del castaño.

 

—Buena tarde señora Stan — saludó con su mejor sonrisa — soy Chris Evans, amigo de Sebastian en la escuela... venía a visitarle, ¿se encuentra en casa?

 

La hermosa dama de pómulos pronunciados sonrió y cruzó los brazos —Lo envié al centro, al supermercado, tal vez no tarde. ¿eres un amigo del colegio? 

 

—Sí — contestó acomodando la caja y balanceando el refresco — bueno, yo... ¿al supermercado ha dicho? — se pateó mentalmente — puedo ir a buscarlo, sólo... ¿puedo dejarle esto?

 

Ella sonrió y lo dejó pasar —¿tienes prisa, verdad jovencito?

 

Chris dejó todo sobre la mesa y sonrió nervioso.

 

—Es sólo que — se rascó la cabeza — necesito hablarle — volvió a sonreír y salió rápidamente, alejándose mientras trotaba— ¡lo traeré sano y salvo!

 

La madre de Sebastian sonrió y masculló sonriente mientras cerraba la puerta —No sabía que estuviera en peligro. 

 

Chris aceleró hasta llegar al supermercado, entrando como un tornado inspeccionando cada pasillo. No encontró al castaño, así que salió de nuevo, buscando por los alrededores. Al fin, tras una cuadra, lo vio caminando con un par de bolsas pesadas. Sonrió y corrió otro poco, hasta que quedó a una distancia prudente. Sabía bien que Sebastian se asustaba cuando invadían su espacio de repente.

 

—Hola Seb — saludó.

 

El chico de ojos turquesa acerada lo miró con desconfianza y caminó más rápido cruzando la calle, no dijo una sola palabra.

 

—Hey — Chris corrió tras él, colocándose a su lado — oye... ¿qué pasó esta mañana?

 

Sebastian suspiró —no quiero hablar contigo Evans. 

 

—Pero... —Chris avanzó y se colocó frente a él — al menos dime qué hice para molestarte así... me preocupaste en la mañana, creí que tendrías una resaca espantosa.

 

Sebastian se detuvo y puso las bolsas en el suelo —Evans, no quiero hablar contigo, de verdad, si tienes que preguntarlo… —negó con la cabeza mientras sonreía y se mordía el labio inferior.

 

—Bueno, nunca he sido muy listo para darme cuenta de las cosas — se acercó un poco y se agachó buscando su mirada — Scarlett dice que soy una pesadilla y es en serio... ¿es por lo que dije anoche?  — se sonrojó — porque juro que no es una broma... realmente me gustas Seb. Por eso te saqué de esa fiesta, le gruñí a las chicas, te llevé a mi casa y mi mamá me dio un sermón de media hora.

 

Sebastian lo miró un momento con los ojos grandes y brillantes, pero lo había hecho sentir tan mal esa mañana —te veo en el club el martes Evans —y se alejó con sus pesadas bolsas de papel.

 

—Seb — dijo Chris en tono quejista, caminando tras él — ¿sabes que vengo de tu casa? llevé pizza y golosinas y voy a seguirte y no me moveré de tu puerta hasta que me digas cómo puedo hacer para reivindicarme de lo que sea que haya hecho.

 

—¡Vete Evans! —le gritó y apresuró el paso, genial el siguiente paso a su humillación, decirle a Evans que lo había provocado y luego rechazado, varias veces ya. Como si no lo supiera ya. 

 

—No, no me voy — trotó y volvió a alcanzarlo, cerrándole el paso — lo siento — juntó sus manos — en serio no soy muy bueno para darme cuenta de las cosas y a veces meto la pata... lo siento mucho Seb, no quiero que estés enojado conmigo.

 

El chico castaño se mordió los labios sintiendo que iba a llorar, quería soltar las bolsas y correr —No más, ¿vale, me dejas tranquilo?

 

Chris bajó la mirada.

 

—Está bien — suspiró — sólo quería disculparme, me preocupaste cuando te fuiste así. No sé si fue algo que dije, hice o... — de repente una idea cruzó su cabeza — ¿algo que no hice? — volvió a buscar sus ojos — Seb... ¿es... es porque nos interrumpieron anoche?

 

Sebastian se detuvo en seco, los colores corrieron a sus mejillas y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, empezó a correr pero las bolsas se rasgaron y el contenido cayó en todas direcciones, la impresión lo dejó en su sitio, quieto, helado, lágrimas de nuevo en sus mejillas.

 

Chris corrió para alcanzarlo y se angustió cuando vio esas gruesas gotas corriendo por sus mejillas.

 

—Seb — se arriesgó y colocó sus manos sobre los tensos hombros. Como el chico no reaccionaba, arriesgó más y lo abrazó con fuerza — lo siento — susurró en su oreja, moviendo sus manos por la espalda del castaño — ¿fui un insensible no? — lo apretó más — perdóname... no sabía cómo te sentías esta mañana, ¿sabes lo cerca que estuve de darte un beso mientras dormías? pero quería que estuvieras despierto, alerta. Que realmente lo quisieras y... — lo separó un poco, sus rostros a corta distancia.  

 

—No me mientas Chris… —lloriqueó. 

 

—Digo la verdad — limpió con sus pulgares las lágrimas en sus mejillas, acunando su rostro, buscando los hermosos ojos — juro que no miento — susurró rozando su nariz con la del joven — no hay nada que desee más — sus labios rozaron el abultado labio inferior de Sebastian, suavemente, como un aleteo nervioso — Seb — y terminó de acortar la distancia, uniendo sus labios.

 

—… Chris— suspiró Sebastian mientras dejaba que el más íntimo contacto de su vida ocurriese allí, en medio de la calle, en el centro del pueblo donde vivían, a la salida del estacionamiento de un supermercado y rodeados de provisiones esparcidas en el suelo. Fue feliz pero también quiso llorar mucho más. 

 

Chris se separó lentamente, sonriendo sonrojado, apretando aún el cuerpo de Sebastian entre sus brazos.

 

—Son suaves — atinó a decir. Tras una pausa, sonrió más y acarició la mejilla del castaño — tus labios... 

 

—Si alguien de la escuela se entera, Chris… Pueden saberlo ya… —Miró desesperado a todos lados, —Nos van a golpear hasta matarnos. 

 

—No dejaré que te toquen un solo cabello — le besó la frente y se separó un poco — pero tienes razón, quizá debemos ser más discretos — sonrió — lo siento, tenía que besarte — se agachó y comenzó a recoger las cosas — recojamos todo esto y vamos a tu casa... llevé pizza, ¿recuerdas?

 

Sebastian se quedó quieto mirando a Chris, Su gran camiseta a la moda, su gran chaqueta a la moda, sus pantalones anchos y sus tennis. Ambos eran de mundos diferentes, y Chris parecía no entender aún, no entendía que Sebastian sólo era un chico gordito y exótico que se sentía como un pez fuera del agua. No iba a funcionar.

 

—Listo — acomodó todo en una sola bolsa y la cargó — ¿vamos?

  
El otro chico asintió y lo siguió como un cachorro abandonado, ¿Qué iba a suceder ahora? Eso no lo dejaba concentrarse en la sensación cálida en sus labios que recorría su cuerpo en ese momento, le gustaba y lo hería al mismo tiempo.


	8. H por ¿Haremos un ensayo?

Chris sonrió ante el comentario de Scarlett. La rubia iba caminando pegada al brazo de Sebastian, hablando sobre lo mal que había actuado el resto del equipo aquella tarde.

 

—Parece que no se lo toman en serio — dijo suspirando — y la historia es bonita.

 

—Se aplican más cuando ya casi son los últimos días de ensayo — Chris le acomodó los cabellos tras la oreja y aprovechó para darle una suave caricia en el hombro a Sebastian — ten paciencia.

 

Había pasado ya una semana desde su primer beso. Y aunque habían tenido ocasión de repetirlo, Sebastian aún se ponía muy nervioso si estaban en algún lugar público. Chris trataba de contenerse y esperar hasta que lo acompañaba a casa, pero a veces era tan difícil. El castaño le encantaba y quería estar a su lado todo el día.

 

—Se me acaba Chris, se me acaba — se separó al fin de Sebastian al estar en la puerta de su casa — bien, iré a repasar otro poco mis diálogos. Sebby — dijo con dulzura — recuerda que mañana tenemos que ensayar nuestro beso — le guiñó el ojo y alzó una ceja al ver la cara de pocos amigos de Chris — ¡los veo mañana!

 

Sebastian se volteó a ver al otro chico —No creo que tengamos que ensayar eso… ¿La escuela permite besos en sus obras? 

 

—No lo creo — entrecerró los ojos viendo en dirección a la puerta de Scarlett — pero esta chica es capaz de cualquier cosa — giró su rostro y observó a Sebastian — si lo hace voy a ponerme muy celoso.

 

—No digas esas cosas Evans, ¿Qué dirían los otros chicos populares? 

 

—No lo sé, pero no me importa — pasó su brazo por los hombros del castaño, pegándolo a él y comenzando a caminar rumbo a su casa — esos labios son míos — lo apretó.

 

Sebastian sonrió con suavidad y pegó su cuerpo, un poco pasado de peso, al de Chris. —¿vamos a tu casa o a la mía? —luego sus orejas se pusieron muy rojas porque sonó descarado hasta para él. 

 

—Mmm... eso sonó muy tentador, Stan — Chris lo picó al ver lo rojo que se había puesto — podemos ir a mi casa, mamá no está.

 

El grueso labio inferior de Seb fue torturado con sus propios colmillos, asintió con un gesto rápido y tímido. Luego pegó su hombro al de Chris sin atreverse a levantar la mirada. 

 

El rubio infló el pecho y aprovechó a pasar el brazo por la cintura de Seb cuando estuvieron solos calle abajo, ya casi llegando a su casa. Tuvo que alejarse discretamente cuando vio salir a su hermano Scott, el cual les dedicó una miradita cómplice y un guiño de ojo.

 

—Chris…— murmuró Sebastian avergonzado, sus manos tapando su cara roja, dejándose arrastrar dentro de la casa. 

 

—No le hagas caso — dijo cerrando la puerta y atrapando a Seb entre ella y sus brazos — ahora... ¿me das un besito?

 

Los ojos medio grises, medio turquesa se levantaron hasta encontrarse con los azul cielo del rubio, avergonzado, pidiendo misericordia. 

 

—Di que sí — Chris sonrió, alzándole la barbilla — llevo todo el día esperando por esto — descendió y rozó apenas los abultados labios — tus labios son perfectos Sebby…

 

Sebastian cerró los ojos y entreabrió la boca, sus manos cercaron el cuello de Chris, pegándose a Chris un poco dudoso —haz lo que quieras, Evans.

 

—No lo digas así o no respondo — rió y al final tomó su boca, degustando su suavidad y dulce sabor. Comenzó lento, pegándolo a sí y caminando un poco para traerlo a la sala. Cayó sobre el sillón, dejando que Seb quedara sobre él, sin soltarlo, acariciándole la espalda mientras su lengua iba entrando más allá, volviéndose más hambriento. Deseaba ser más atrevido y pasar sus manos por el trasero del rumano, pero sabía que hacer algo así, de repente, podría asustarlo. 

 

Chris besaba muy bien, no que Sebastian tuviera experiencia pero sus cálidos y suaves labios lo embelesaban. Simplemente marcaba el ritmo y él lo seguía con entusiasmo, degustando su saliva cálida y extraña en su densidad, textura, era como miel aguada, deliciosa y cuando la lengua insistente y esponjosa insistió en entrar, Sebastian se quejó suavemente, ¡era tan intenso!

 

Las manos de Chris se anclaron a la cintura, deseosas de seguir más abajo. Ese delicioso quejido despertó en él más de algún recuerdo de esos sueños nada santos que tenía cada vez con más frecuencia. Suspiró y mordió suavemente el labio inferior del castaño, sonriéndole.

 

—Sebby — haló un poco de la camiseta, sacándosela del pantalón — me encantas…

 

—¿Chris? ¿Qué haces? —Sebastian se detuvo en seco.

 

El rubio apretó la tela entre sus manos y se detuvo también, cerrando los ojos un momento.

 

—Lo siento — las subió y le acarició el rostro — perdón... es — se sonrojó — me dejo llevar…

 

—Quieres decir… —sus ojos se agrandaron y luego se apartó, sus manos cubriendo de nuevo su rostro. —¿Estás pensando en  _ eso? _

 

—¡No! — se irguió acercándose de nuevo — bueno... sí, pero no de alguna forma perversa, es... — se sonrojó más — ¿Es natural? — dijo al fin — ¿tú nunca piensas en eso?

 

—Claro que sí… —murmuró suavemente, sus orejas le quemaban por la vergüenza. 

 

—¿Has tenido sueños? — Chris se sentó pegado a él y tomó sus manos, apartándolas de su rostro para verlo — yo sí — se mordió el labio, el rojo no quería abandonar su rostro — hay noches en las que imagino qué se sentiría... que estuvieras allí conmigo.

 

—¿Yo? ¿allí? —el castaño tragó con fuerza. —No tengo idea de cómo sería entre dos chicos… no enseñan eso en clase. —Sebastian inspiró fuertemente, imágenes de Chris y él desnudos, tocándose sobre la cama de alguno… lo había soñado, pero nunca fue real, no hasta ahora...

 

—Pues... encontré algo — le acarició la mejilla — un libro en la biblioteca... — respiró — e-en Grecia... lo hacían entre hombres — se puso más rojo — n-no estoy diciendo que quiero que hagamos eso hoy — agregó al ver la cara de susto de Seb — sólo... bueno... quería decírtelo.

 

Sebastian lo meditó durante un largo rato, las manos juntas entre sus rodillas, luego se enderezó mirando a Chris aún recostado, sus dedos entre sus lisos cabellos —quiero ver ese libro. 

 

Chris alzó una ceja. ¿Estaba considerándolo? Se levantó como resorte y sacó de su mochila un libro un poco viejo.

 

—Con cuidado, pienso que va a desintegrarse — dijo dándoselo — página 345…

 

El castaño se mordió los labios y luego le arrebató el libro al rubio, buscó la página y sus ojos se desbordaron de asombro ante las imágenes, sus mejillas rojas, fuego en su vientre. Pasó las páginas extasiado. La información era casi nula, pero los dibujos en jarrones y ánforas… —Chris… 

 

—Lo sé — se rascó la nuca — si lo piensas, es... el único lugar por el que podrías meterlo, ¿no? — rió nervioso.

 

Sebastian lo miró, sus ojos desorbitados, no había pensado en ello, se tapó la cara con una mano —luchaban desnudos...

 

—¿Quizá porque el que perdía debía someterse? — suspiró — no lo sé Sebby. ¿Sabes?, no hablemos más de eso, si seguimos así nuestras caras nunca dejarán de estar rojas.

 

—Lo sé — se tiró al lado de Chris devolviéndole el libro, sus brazos sobre su cara —¿debemos pelear o algo así? Oh Chris… —se volteó y descubrió su cara susurrando:—me gustan los besos...

 

El rubio rió y le tomó suavemente la barbilla.

 

—A mí también — le dio un piquito suave — me encantas todo tú, Sebby...

 

—No digas eso… Charlie Mitchell se lo dijo a Cristal Robins y luego ella lloraba mucho. Dice que tiene miedo de estar embarazada… —su voz era un susurro pensativo, los dedos de ambos enredados mientras observaban el techo.

 

Chris lo apretó contra su pecho y le besó la frente.

 

—Bueno... es natural cuando amas a alguien — susurró jugando con sus dedos — quieres demostrárselo de mil maneras — sus mejillas volvieron a colorearse — el sexo es una de ellas.

 

Sebastian lo miró un momento y luego le dió un suave beso. Se sentía más confiado ahora —Amor… no somos novios, Chris. 

 

—¿No? — alzó una ceja — cielos Sebby, ¿y ahora cómo debo llamarte en mi diario?, ¿amigo?, ¿camarada? — sonrió.

 

—¡Calla! —le tapó la boca —¿tienes un diario? —el rubio asintió tras las manos del castaño —¿quieres, quieres ser mi novio, Chris Evans?

 

—Claro que quiero serlo — lo abrazó y buscó su boca, dándole otro largo beso — quiero ser tu novio, tu amigo, tu guardián. Quien te lleve a casa la comida cuando estemos más grandes y vivamos en alguna gran ciudad.

 

—Estás loco Evans —rió y se acercó iniciando un suave y tembloroso beso. 

 

Chris se dejó llevar, permitiéndole expresarse y maravillado de que el castaño hubiera tomado la iniciativa. Su corazón bombeaba con fuerza en su pecho, definitivamente era feliz. 

 

—¿Subimos a mi habitación?  —susurró despegándose lento de los dulces labios de su amado — estaríamos más cómodos.

 

—No quiero tener sexo aún Chris. ¿podrías, puedes, por favor, darme tiempo? —trató de disimular su pánico —apenas estoy aprendiendo a besar...

 

—N-no intentaba eso, en serio — se sonrojó — sólo pensé que tendríamos más privacidad por si mi madre volviera de repente... o algo así — bajó la mirada — de verdad... nunca te presionaría Sebby.

 

Sebastian se mordió los labios —está bien, vamos. Scott puede volver en cualquier momento —Se levantó, tomó su morral y subió corriendo hasta la habitación de Chris. Estaba nervioso.

  
Esa noche, Sebastian Stan se quitó la ropa totalmente frente al espejo y se observó con ojo crítico en el vacío de su habitación, secretamente odiando su barriga ligeramente redonda, su escasa papada y sus brazos algo gordos. Buscó su pantalón de deporte y en silencio se tiró al suelo haciendo lagartijas. Se sentía como en una carrera contra el tiempo, Chris era su novio ahora y quería mucho más que besos. Chris Evans, chico popular y buen deportista. Chris Evans tan apuesto y con su cuerpo perfecto.


	9. I por Inyección de Adrenalina

Chris observó con decisión el edificio frente a él. Acomodó su mochila, arregló su gorra y se paró como si fuera a presentar un duelo en el viejo oeste.

 

—Bien, estamos aquí.

 

Apretó la mano de Sebastian y entraron. Habían dialogado largas horas el asunto y al final lo habían decidido: debían investigar más. Así que aquella era su misión encubierta, tratando de pasar como cualquier otro par de estudiantes con alguna tarea, se movieron entre los largos corredores con estantes llenos de libros, hasta que llegaron a la sección sobre sexualidad. 

 

—Oh...— Chris se cruzó de brazos — no es que haya demasiado... — contempló los escasos diez libros al respecto — ¿crees que todo sea... normal?

 

—No creo que encontremos algo así aquí. Básicamente es lo mismo que nos enseñan en la escuela. —apoyó su peso en una y otra pierna mientras miraba hacia todos lados por si alguien los veía en la sección casi prohibida de la biblioteca.

 

—Creo que tienes razón — Chris pasó una y otra hoja y alzó la ceja cuando encontró un libro especialmente gráfico — preguntar en la escuela queda descartado, ¿cierto?

 

El castaño pasó saliva —te espero en el Seven Eleven, — carraspeó apenas y salió huyendo de ese lugar ¿que le pasaba a Chris que no veía que podrían encontrarlos juntos, sospechar y hacer de su vida un infierno?

 

Pasó la calle y entró en el lugar buscando una Pepsi, luego se enderezó como si hubiera tenido una maravillosa idea. Bien, no lo era, pero al menos era algo. 

 

Se encaminó al fondo de la tienda mirando a todos lados y se apresuró a esconderse tras la sección de revistas para adultos, allí ante sus ojos estaba la Playboy y la Penthouse mostrando mujeres curvilíneas y semi desnudas. Tomó una de las revistas y la ojeó rápidamente, apenas se detuvo en unas páginas donde los genitales de las mujeres eran expuestos sin tapujos.

 

Era erótico, pero prefería ver a Chris en esas poses…

 

Y le avergonzaba admitirlo.

 

Luego sus ojos cayeron sobre la imagen de una revista diferente, dos chicos con mucho vello en el pecho tenían puesta su mano sobre la intimidad del otro mientras sonreían a la cámara. Sebastian abrió mucho los ojos y tomó la revista, luego descubrió otras donde hombres disfrazados de bomberos, albañiles o policías mostraban su trasero al público.

 

Una carcajada lo distrajo y apenas reprimió un gemido cuando asomándose vio que más de medio equipo de lacrosse entraba en la tienda.

 

—Ya te digo hermano, ella no se lo esperó.

 

—Así es como debe ser — chocaron las manos y uno de ellos observó al nervioso Sebastian al fondo de la tienda — ¿que no es ese el raro extranjero?

 

—¡Hey, actor! — se mofó el otro chico — ¿qué tienes allí?

 

Chris salió de la biblioteca y caminó pensativo, ideando dónde más podrían conseguir información. Llegó sin mucho ánimo a la tienda, sintiéndose mal por no poder darle soluciones a Sebastian, cuando observó a los chicos cercando al castaño al fondo de la tienda.

 

—¡Muestra lo que tienes! — el chico quería abalanzarse y quitarle lo que el muchacho protegía contra su pecho.

 

—¡Basta! — Chris se abrió paso y se colocó frente a Sebastian — ¿qué demonios les pasa?

 

—Evans, no le quites lo divertido — bufó otro — parece que ese recatado extranjero estaba ojeando revistas para adultos.

 

—¿Qué tú no las ves? — Chris alzó la ceja y se cruzó de brazos.

 

—No en una tienda como esta — los otros chicos se rieron y dieron otro paso hacia ellos.

 

—Déjenlo tranquilo —Chris empujó al que llegó más cerca.

 

—¿En serio vas a hacer esto Evans? — el grandulón le plantó cara — en el campo serás el capitán, pero fuera de él eres sólo otro de esos raros del club de drama.

 

—Al menos hago lo que me gusta y no me da pena demostrarlo — se encogió de hombros — y al final del día... sigo dándote órdenes — le sonrió con suficiencia, sabiendo que eso dispararía al chico.

 

Enrojecido y encolerizado, el muchacho haló al rubio de la camisa y lo arrastró fuera de la tienda. Chris solo le sonrió a Sebastian, aunque sabía que ese gesto sería inútil para calmarlo.

 

El castaño se quedó en su lugar un momento y luego guardó las revistas para adultos en su morral, yendo a la caja rápidamente y habló con el cajero —Esos chicos estaban robando. 

 

Cuando el hombre corrió hacia la multitud que iban a empezar a golpear a Chris, Sebastian dejó unos billetes al lado de la registradora y corrió hacia la casa del rubio, ocultándose en un callejón a medio camino.

 

Chris recibió un par de golpes en el torso y en la mandíbula, pero su atacante salió peor. Quizá era más grande, pero Chris era más rápido. Al final, el cajero y otro encargado de la tienda salieron a detenerlos y a amenazar con llamar a la policía. Todos corrieron rápidamente en todas direcciones y él aprovechó para escabullirse también, no sin antes observar si el castaño seguía por allí cerca. Cuando se cercioró que no estaba allí, corrió a su casa, haciendo el último tramo caminando y deteniendo su costado. ¿Tendría quebrada la costilla?

 

—¿Chris estás bien? — los ojos gris turquesa lo observaron con preocupación. 

 

El rubio le sonrió y le pasó un brazo por los hombros — podría seguir pegándole a ese tipo todo el día — soltó aire — pero creo que mejor me ayudas a revisar si no tengo un hueso fuera de lugar.

 

—Creo que lo mejor es que vayamos a mi casa. Mi familia no está. —se mordió el labio inferior, sus ojos brillantes — ¿puedes caminar?

 

—Sí — le tomó de la barbilla y le vio a los ojos — ¿no te lastimaron cierto? 

 

—No iban a lastimarme Chris, creo que sólo querían burlarse un rato de mi —una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla y se abrazó a su novio, aprovechando que nadie podía verlos entre un árbol y una alta valla. —no quiero que te odien por mi culpa. 

 

—Son unos idiotas — le dio un beso muy cerca de los labios y le susurró — lo son todo el tiempo y no es la primera vez que se insubordinan. Pero los mantengo a raya — lo pegó más a su cuerpo — son hombres muertos si se atreven a  lastimarte.

 

—¿No tienes miedo de que nos descubran? — metió su nariz en el cálido cuello del otro chico.

 

—Me da miedo que quieran hacer algo para dañarnos, pero siempre mantengo un ojo atento. De todas maneras, si nos vieran, no lo negaría — le besó la frente — estoy feliz de estar contigo.

 

—No seas idiota Chris. Yo… yo…

 

Se mordió de nuevo el labio »—Deberías is a New York algún día. A nadie le importa lo que hacen los demás. — Se encaminaron hombro a hombro, hacia la casa del castaño.

 

Chris le sonrió y suspiró cuando estuvieron en la puerta. Esperó paciente a que el castaño quitara la llave, cosa que al parecer le estaba llevando más tiempo del normal. Era tan adorable ver lo nervioso que se ponía. Hacía que en su estómago revolotearan mil mariposas que querían ir, envolver al rumano y besarlo hasta que se les acabara el aire. Sin duda eso de enamorarse era algo maravilloso. Rió internamente por lo cursi que se sintió, pero era la verdad. Cuando al fin Sebastian abrió la puerta, entró  y cerró suavemente, sonriéndole y mordiéndose el labio. ¿Daría el castaño el primer paso?

 

—Vamos a mi habitación — le susurró extendiendo su mano. 

 

Chris dibujó una sonrisa estúpida y lo siguió sin chistar, tomando su mano y sintiendo su corazón acelerarse. Era la primera vez que estaría en la habitación de su novio. 

 

Sebastian arrojó su morral en una esquina y se dirigió a Chris, le quitó la inmensa chaqueta y la camiseta. Las manos le temblaban y trataba de comportarse como un enfermero profesional. —creo que necesitas hielo. Mi cama es tu cama. — casi huyó hasta bajar a la cocina y buscar hielo, su mamá solía envolverlo en una toalla cuando alguno de sus hermanastros se golpeaba seriamente. 

 

Luego volvió a subir titubeante y muy despacio, Chris lo necesitaba, así no podría hablarle sobre lo que acababa de adquirir, casi robar. 

 

Pero el rubio era curioso por naturaleza y, cuando el morral se abrió y salió un poco a la vista su contenido, no pudo evitar recogerlo y observar con ojos muy abiertos y brillantes la información adquirida. Se recostó en la cama, torso desnudo y sin zapatos, comenzando a leer ávidamente el poco texto y a registrar en su lógica lo visual de su contenido.

 

—¡Chris! —Sebastian se abalanzó a la cama y le quitó la revista. 

 

—Oye, ¿de verdad venden esto en el Seven Eleven? — rió al verlo tan rojo. Se rindió dándosela, pero atrapándolo entre sus brazos, siseando cuando el peso del castaño cayó en su torso — completaste la misión con éxito Sebby... ¿vamos a verlas juntos?

 

—Búscate las tuyas, Evans. — Se las arregló para ponerle hielo en la mandíbula — ¿dónde más te duele?

 

—Aquí — susurró guiando su mano hacia su torso. El hielo refrescaba lo caliente que estaba poniéndose la piel en esos momentos. No dejó de ver al castaño a los ojos, entreabriendo los labios cuando el frío tocó el golpe.

 

Sebastian observó el punto con atención y se lamió los labios. Lentamente se inclinó y besó el punto donde Chris le señalaba. Cerró sus ojos mientras registraba lo suave de la piel del otro chico, el calor que desprendía, su aroma a colonia de hombre adulto… volvió a besar, esta vez un poquito más arriba. 

 

Observó a Chris de nuevo, sus mejillas ardían —¿mejor?

 

El rubio tragó saliva. Sus puños apretando las sábanas, conteniendo las ganas de... ¿de qué realmente? quería saltarle encima y atacarlo a besos. Quizá quitarle también esa camiseta. ¿Y qué tal el pantalón? sentía que su pelvis ardía y se parecía mucho a esos sueños que siempre lo despertaban con una erección. Se sonrojó: definitivamente estaba formándose un bulto entre sus pantalones.

 

—Sí — jadeó apenas, atreviéndose a acariciar la mejilla del chico — quizá si... lo haces más veces — su pulgar delineó el abultado labio — sane por completo — lamió sus propios labios y sintió aún más calor en su entrepierna.

 

Obediente, Sebastian volvió a besar ese punto y luego se arriesgó más arriba hasta plantar un suave beso en el pezón izquierdo de Chris.

 

El rubio jadeó y mordió su labio.

 

—Seb — metió sus dedos entre los lacios cabellos castaños, observándolo con ansias — estoy... creo que estoy...  — su mirada fue a su entrepierna, completamente rojo y avergonzado — lo siento — se sentía mal, ¿qué iba a pensar Sebastian?, ¿que únicamente pensaba en sexo?

 

—¡Oh! —lo entendió perfectamente pero tenía tantas dudas… —¿debería parar?

 

—¿Quieres parar? — Chris respiraba agitado — yo... no quiero que pares, pero no quiero presionarte — le sonrió — quiero que sigas... soy tuyo para que me explores como quieras.

 

Los dientes volvieron a torturar su labio inferior. Luego se acostó al lado del otro chico —¿Chris, te has tocado?

 

Los azules ojos se volvieron un poco más intensos ante esa pregunta. 

 

—Sí... muchas veces, recientemente — escondió su risa desviando su mirada hacia su cada vez más grande bulto — ¿tú... también? — le observó de nuevo, lamiendo sus labios, deseando de repente hacer cosas muy traviesas con el castaño.

 

—Nunca, tengo miedo a que alguien me escuche —su voz terminó en un gemido de sólo imaginar a su novio.

 

Chris se atrevió a decir lo que pasaba por su cabeza. —Bueno... justo ahora no hay nadie — sus ojos vagaron hasta la entrepierna de Sebastian donde comprobó que sus palabras comenzaban a tener efecto.

 

—¡Oh, Chris! — sus labios se perdieron en la clavícula del rubio, apenas moviéndolos como succionando. Luego se levantó y fue por las revistas, se las entregó — Deberíamos ver esto primero. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Agradecemos mucho sus lecturas :) lamentamos el retraso con esta entrega, trataremos de ir avanzando también con los peques que están con las hormonas en revolución :3


	10. J por ¿Jugamos un rato?

Sebastian se tapó la cara una vez más —Ese hombre está metiendo sus dedos allí, Chris. ¡Allí! ¡y son cuatro! ¿no le duele?

 

Chris entrecerró los ojos y señaló la fotografía — creo que eso lo hace más sencillo, ¿ves? — circuló donde se veía una pátina brillante — ¿lubricante?

 

—Puede ser, pero ¿cuatro? Y… ahí… — pasaron la página y exclamaron al ver a un hombre penetrando a otro mientras sonreían a la cámara. —¡Chris!

 

El rubio comenzó a reír y apartó la revista, abrazando a Sebastian y besándole las mejillas. Poco a poco lo recostó y lo observó sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro.

 

—Creo que nos ha quedado claro cómo es la mecánica del asunto — suspiró mientras le acomodaba los cabellos — debemos estudiarlo más... — su mano bajó por el rostro y pasó acariciando el cuello del castaño — y ponerlo en práctica cuando estemos listos — su cara se puso roja. Realmente deseaba probar todo eso que veía en esas fotos con Sebastian.

 

—Puedes quedarte con la otra revista… —susurró y se lamió los labios. —¿podrías besarme?

 

Chris sonrió enternecido y excitado. Descendió lentamente y atrapó los labios del castaño, saboreándolos de manera golosa, haciendo que su lengua comenzara a abrirlos y a masajear a su contraparte. La mano que había acariciado el cuello de Sebastian estaba ahora más abajo, acariciando su pecho, pasando sobre uno de sus pezones. Chris lo apretó ligeramente y haló suavemente de él.

 

Sebastian estuvo a punto de maullar pero su voz se quedó en su garganta, el rubio había bajado a su cuello y acababa de morder su oreja. Cerró los ojos y abrió las piernas para acomodarlo mejor. 

 

—¿Está bien si bajo más? — Chris regó de besos su mandíbula, acomodándose ante la invitación y su mano acariciando el torso del castaño, aproximándose al borde de su pantalón —podríamos quitarnos un poco de ropa y... explorarnos. — volvió a atrapar su boca y tras otro beso húmedo, se separó y le observó esperando su respuesta — lo que desees hacer Sebby... dime. Tengo ganas de hacer travesuras contigo.

 

El castaño se mordió el envés de la mano y observó a Chris de arriba a abajo, luego se irguió y pasó la punta de sus dedos por un pezón suave y rosa pálido, encantado por el tierno centro blanquecino y erguido. —¿quien va a metérselo a quién?

 

Chris suspiró y haló un poco la camiseta del castaño, buscando el permiso para quitarla.

 

—Podríamos tomar turnos — se puso rojo — aunque debo confesar que en mis fantasías estoy yo dentro de ti.

 

Sebastian levantó sus brazos y se dejó quitar la prenda un poco avergonzado, confiaba en que su torso estuviera un poco más tonificado debido a sus lagartijas. Cuando escuchó a Chris, cerró los ojos y se mordió los labios —Debo… tengo que pensar en ello...

 

El rubio asintió, devorando con su mirada el torso y esos pezones grandes y cada vez más endurecidos. —Claro, sin presiones — se acercó de nuevo y le dio un corto  beso — tenemos que ir paso a paso y... ¿puedo recostarte de nuevo y darte besos en todo el pecho? — su mano volvió a pasar suavemente acariciando ahora el desnudo pezón — desde hace días he querido decirte que te ves perfecto — le besó el mentón — ¿estás ejercitándote?

 

—Noo… —mintió y suspiró, acomodándose sobre su propia cama, alargó su mano y tomó la revista desechada buscando una página en particular y se la mostró a su novio, los colores por toda su cara, cuello y torso. 

 

Chris alzó una ceja al ver la imagen: justo en una posición similar a la que estaban, el chico que se encontraba arriba, parecía succionar el pezón del chico que parecía muy complacido sobre el colchón.

 

—Travieso — le sonrió y sacó su lengua, pasándola suavemente sobre el erguido pezón, notando cómo se erizaba la piel del castaño — me vas diciendo si te agrada o no — susurró dando lengüetazos hasta que su boca se cerró sobre el pezón y succionó levemente.

 

—¡Increíble! —gimió y oprimió la cabeza de Chris, tratando de erguir su pecho, sus ojos cerrados y su cabeza echada hacia atrás. 

 

El rubio se dedicó a probar distintas maneras de pasar su lengua mientras succionaba, animado por los sensuales gemidos de Sebastian. Esa voz iba directo a su entrepierna, irguiéndola más. Ya dolía, necesitaba tocarse. Chocó su pelvis contra el colchón y gimió él también, pasándose hacia el otro pezón de su novio, embistiendo por instinto otra vez, sintiendo cómo su pantalón hacía cada vez más presión.

 

—Chris, bésame por favor —clamó el castaño, sin soltar su agarre. 

 

El joven obedeció sin chistar, apoderándose de la boca de su novio, rozando su cuerpo contra el del castaño, gimiendo al sentir nuevamente la presión en su entrepierna.

 

—Sebby — susurró entre besos — necesito... necesito tocarme — se puso rojísimo — lo siento... puedo hacerlo en tu baño — suspiró de nuevo sintiendo ya la humedad en sus interiores — estoy por explotar.

 

—Yo también Chris, no puedo más ¿qué vamos a hacer? —casi gritó cuando los pezones de ambos chocaron y estiró sus piernas al aire para luego doblarlas y atrapar a Chris entre ellas. 

 

—¿Puedo tocarte allí? — Chris sentía que su corazón salía de su pecho — la mía duele... seguro la tuya también, atrapada en esto — bajó su mano y desabrochó su propio pantalón, bajando su cremallera — ¿o te tocas tú?, ¿nos tocamos uno al lado del otro? — su respiración se hacía cada vez más agitada — lo que sea... Seb…

 

—Nunca me he tocado Evans, te lo dije… tal vez si me enseñas… — se sentó de nuevo.

 

Chris jadeó y se quedó de rodillas frente a Seb. —Está bien... pon atención — sonrió y bajó su pantalón, mostrando su húmeda ropa interior y su erección en total despliegue — lo... lo sacas — estaba rojo como un tomate cuando sacó su pene erguido. Tuvo que morderse el labio para no venirse sólo con ese estímulo — luego... lo... lo acaricias así — comenzó a mover su mano de arriba hacia abajo, suspirando y cerrando los ojos — puedes apretarlo y soltar... — gimió mostrándole a Seb, estaba a punto de venirse — y aceleras... cuando... — movió su mano y entonces no aguantó más. Se hizo hacia atrás, dejando que su trasero cayera sobre sus talones, explotando de manera abundante sobre su pelvis y estómago.

 

Sebastian no había perdido un sólo detalle de todo lo que había hecho Chris, había sido decepcionantemente corto pero excitante y su miembro… rojizo, grueso, tentador, tan diferente del suyo, tan vulnerable y suave, era encantador, quiso llorar de lo intenso que había sido todo, lo íntimo, miró a Chris a los ojos y se dió cuenta de que no podía respirar bien. Se acercó a él y lo obligó a acomodarse, su camiseta limpiando las manchas en su piel —¿estás bien?

 

Chris entreabrió los ojos y le sonrió.

 

—Sí... lo siento, no aguanté nada — rió avergonzado cubriendo su rostro.

 

—Fue hermoso. —le dió un beso en la mejilla —¿se sintió bien?

 

—Muy bien — susurró mordiéndose el labio — ¿quieres experimentarlo? por lo que veo, también estás a punto — vio su enorme bulto — ¿quieres intentarlo tú o... quieres que lo haga yo?

 

—Creo… creo… tú. —aspiró con fuerza y empezó a bajar su ropa hasta quedar desnudo excepto por sus calcetines. Su cara enrojeció más y se la tapó quedando de pie al lado de su cama, expuesto a la vista de su novio. Al menos su vientre ya no era redondo.

 

Chris contuvo el aliento unos segundos, para luego sacarlo lentamente, humedeciendo sus labios — Oh Sebby... eres tan... tan bello — sus ojos se llenaron de esa desnudez perfecta, de esa inmensa erección entre sus piernas — soy tan afortunado — sonrió parándose también, medio desnudo como estaba, sacando el pantalón y bóxer que tenía a media pantorrilla. Se pegó al castaño y suavemente apartó sus manos de su rostro — eres perfecto — le dio un besito y lo condujo de vuelta a la cama, recostándolo y recostándose a su lado — iré despacio — anunció llevando al fin su mano a la caliente carne — si no te agrada me vas diciendo — susurró en su oído al tiempo que comenzaba a deslizar su puño cerrado sobre la gruesa y larga erección.

 

Chris no le dió cuartel, su mano apretó su miembro y lo llenó de placer, Sebastian sólo mantuvo sus manos quietas a sus costados y dobló los dedos de sus pies y cuando Chris bajo la piel de su pene con decisión, gimió por la molestia, sus labios pidiendo besos al sentirse más sensible que nunca. Avergonzado.

 

Su novio atendió el silente ruego, estaba en completa sintonía con él, con cada suspiro o gemido. Tomó sus labios en un cálido y húmedo beso, pasando su pulgar por la rajita expuesta, sintiendo el respingo en su amado. —¿Estoy lastimándote? — susurró dándole besitos en las mejillas.

 

—No es un dolor horrible, es solo que… nunca había bajado… —escondió su cara en el cuello del rubio. La cabeza de su miembro liberada al fin a merced de las caricias del otro chico —te quiero Chris, no podría, con alguien más. Sólo tú...

 

—Yo también te quiero Sebby — susurró en su oreja, aumentando un poco la velocidad de sus caricias — eres el único para mí... mi novio — buscó sus labios de nuevo mientras su mano iba encontrando un ritmo para llevarlo al límite — y yo soy el único que puede darte este placer — lamió su cuello y sintió el aumento en el calor de la piel del miembro.

 

—Sólo tú, Chris, mi Kris… —lo abrazó y lo arrojó sobre su cuerpo dejándose hacer mientras se besaban apasionadamente, Sebastian amamantando a veces la lengua del rubio, algo que descubrió, le encantaba hacer. 

 

Chris sentía cómo su propia erección parecía volver a la vida para un nuevo round. Aceleró sus caricias y hundió ligeramente su uña en la rajita de Sebastian, tal como él lo hacía cuando quería estallar de manera intensa. Los pensamientos pecaminosos de buscar enterrarse dentro del castaño volvieron a su mente y jadeó. Quería poseer a Sebastian en todas las maneras posibles.

 

El castaño lanzó un profundo gemido y se derramó en los dedos del otro chico. Fue intenso, increíble de hecho, lo más increíble en su vida y fue gracias a Chris. Su cuerpo se arqueó de forma extraña y sin ser consciente de ello, sus ojos cerrados — Chris… —susurró embelesado, feliz, satisfecho, sudoroso. 

 

El rubio sonrió y lo besó suavemente, dándole una última caricia antes de soltarlo y tomar la misma camiseta que había usado el castaño en él para limpiarlo — ¿Te ha gustado? — le dio un besito en uno de los pezones.

 

—Quiero más… —sonrió y elevó su otro pectoral. 

 

—Podemos seguir — Chris lamió el otro pezón, tomando la mano de Sebastian y guiándola a su entrepierna. Estaba erecto de nuevo.

 

—¡Oh! —el chico se irguió y tomó a Chris entre su mano, la otra sosteniendo su pesado saco, tan diferente al suyo. Su mano resbaló por la longitud húmeda —¿Está bien así?

 

—Oh sí — Chris se dejó hacer — así...  — su mano acarició los cabellos castaños.

 

Sebastian sonrió y se acomodó frente a Chris, sus piernas abiertas, cruzando los tobillos detrás de su novio — quiero...

 

—¿Sí? — el rubio mordió su labio.

 

—Los dos, al tiempo, tú a mi. ¡Tócame Chris! —Exigió sonrojado. 

 

—Ven acá — Chris sonrió y lo besó, quedando ambos de rodillas uno frente al otro. Su mano fue pronta hacia el miembro de Sebastian, comenzando a acariciarlo y notando con agrado cómo el chico emulaba la misma intensidad y compás en su erección. Era fantástico. — Así... oh Seb... — Chris mordió suavemente su cuello.

 

El castaño buscó los labios del rubio y aceleró, su mano soltando el saco para aferrarse al cabello de Chris y su pecho arqueado para rozar el otro. La sensación en su cuerpo era exquisita, estremecedora, quería hacerlo todo el dia, todos los días. 

  
Para siempre. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lamentamos el atraso. Life happens :P  
> Esperamos les guste!


End file.
